


The Mount Manor

by Vintagelesbians69



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Modern AU, Student Nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagelesbians69/pseuds/Vintagelesbians69
Summary: Delia is a free soul, embracing the buzz of student London life, the only problem is her drastically failing accommodation circumstances which leads her to the decision to apply as a maid for the Mount Manor. It is there that she stumbles upon the beautiful Patience Mount, an unhappily married nurse who owns the mount manor. Could this women be the adventure Delia was longing for, or is heartbreak the only destiny?





	The Mount Manor

**Author's Note:**

> hello people, this is my first ever fic that I have tried to write, so I do apologise if it is utter crap.  
> I have been planning this story for over a year and thought that it was time I tried to make it come to life, I hope y'all enjoy, and if you don't please try and erase it from your memory :)

''Oh shit'' were not often the words uttered by the short brunette, who was now cacooning herself in layers of extra warm clothing, ahead of her forethocming journey. Delia Busby was already half an hour late for her job interview, this unpunctual behaviour being unusal for the rather punctual welsh women; however numerous late nights due to endless university deadlines had destroyed the womens sleeping pattern and in fact ruined her reputation of perfect punctaulity. Quickly grabbing a pair of keys off her woooden cabinet, Delia rushed out of her front door and made her way out of her apartment complex.

 

Delia hadn't had high expectations when moving into her London university accomodation, it was a change from the small naturesque Pembrokeshire, a change she so long desired; however, the reality of the grottyness of student living had soon hit her, in fact it was why she was now briskly making her way to the train station in hopes that her future employee would see passed this dreadful time keeping and still offer her the job. It was merely a week ago when Delia saw the flyers advertising a moderitely well paid, part time job as a house maid, ' The Mount Manor' the flyer read, at first Delia thought it rather snobbish, people of the modern day still employing maids, when she herself had to live in such appauling circumstances, however she soon looked passed that when reality hit her; if Delia ever wanted to survive to see the end of her nursing studies she could not afford to be picky with these kind of things.

 

getting on the 10:05 train to Chelsea a realisation hit Delia that she absentmidenly forgot to tell her flat mate Barbara of her wareabout, pulling out her phone delia soon constructed a messege to her bestfriend '' gone to the job interview, should be back around mid day x ''. Barbara and Delia had built a strong friendship over the past year of their nursing trainiing, the pair had hit it off almost immedietly after thier first meeting in the intrductionary lecture, it wasnt long after when the both of them decided to find a place together, what the girls werent expecting is the constant mould and rat droppings to be invading thier day to day life, however the turning point occured 2 months ago when poor Barbara found a nest of baby rats whilst cleaning above the kitchen cabinets; it was then that both of the girls agreed to hunt for part time jobs to help them escape the mould infested accomodation.

 

gazing out of the train window, the concrete buzz and excitement slowly tranformmed, nature grasped and entrapped the man made sights, roads turned to fields and tall sky scrapers turned to desolate cottages, it reminded Delia of her of her home town in Wales, ' If you chose to go down to that London Cariad, it will be the biggest mistake of your life. its not me you need to worry about dissapointing, its your da', those words spoken by her mother always stook with Delia, always echoed in times like this. Delia however always failed to notice the irony, eventhough her living circumstances have become a prominant challange Delia never regretted the choice of moving to London. the truth always comign down to the resrtction of pembrokeshire, the small old fashioned town always seemed to hold her back, to dampen her future, London had opportunity, there was life and exitement and a possibility for adventure and a future were Delia was not married off with 3 children by the age of 25. with this perticular trail of thought always came the question of her sexuality, pembrokeshire was a small town, a familiar face at every corner you turned, and with that always came judgement; it was why her mam was always so admant abour finding Delia a potential husband. Delia never knew weather it was her innate rebellious nature whihc led her to opposing these potential male suiters, or the fact that she just was not attracted to the male race. The Welsh brunette had alaways pictured her potential love interest to happen spontaniously, to feel an attraction never felt before, for the initial connection to ignite some feeling rooted deep inside of her. truth be told, it was never a prince charming she envisoned sweeping her off into the sunset, she much rather preffered it be a princess.


End file.
